Ngambil Jas Ayah
by pemula gagap
Summary: Fic Pertama di FFn Naruto,anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang terlanjur dewasa,disuruh ibunya mengambil jas milik ayahnya,Minato! *Warning : Gaje,abal,OOC,dsb. Naruto-Kushina-Minato


Ini Fict pertama saya di FFn ini,jadi mohon bantuannya :D

Summary : Naruto,anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang terlanjur dewasa,disuruh ibunya mengambil jas milik ayahnya,Minato!

Disclaimer : tetep,Masashi Kishimoto

Tittle : Ngambil jas ayah

-ooo-

Di Suatu rumah, Minato,tengah kebingungan mencari jas nya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Padahal ia sebentar lagi akan menghadiri acara pernikahan temannya. " Mama,baju jas papa dimana?" Minato coba bertanya setengah teriak pada sang istri,Kushina. "Wah,masih di laundry,gimana pah?". "Tolong ambilkan yah mah,soalnya papa mau ada acara nih,belum lagi papa juga pidato di acara itu,papa juga sekarang mau buang air." Pinta Minato yang sudah berpose ala kuda jingkrak tanda ingin segera ke kamar mandi. "Mama gak bisa pah,sekarang ini mamah mau arisan mau berangkat ini mamah." Sergah Kushina.

-ooo-

Lalu,pasangan suami istri ini melirik anaknya yang sedang bermain di teras rumah,Naruto. Naruto yang merasa diamati pun merinding. "Naruto,kesini deh!" Panggil orang tuanya. "Aduh,kok rasanya itu mual kayak naik wahana Tornado di Ancol yah?" Naruto berusaha mengelak. Naruto adalah anak semata wayang dari Minato dan Kushina. Meskipun baru berusia 7 tahun,namun dia sudah sangat dewasa. Entah mengapa,dia sudah mengerti hal-hal yang hanya diketahui pada usia 18+.

"Duh,hari liburku,kenapa jadi begini?" Naruto mengeluh. Waktunya untuk bersantai di rumah malah disuruh mengambil jas sang ayah.

**Flashback : On**

"Batas waktunya masih 1 jam kok." Ungkap Minato

"Ini mama kasih bonnya. Jangan lupa diberikan pada penjaganya,dan jangan lupa juga stamp kuponnya,biar nanti dapat gratis laundry." Ucap Kushina panjang lebar.

"Mau yah,nanti papa beliin lollipop 2 deh." Tawar Ayahnya.

"Gak usah,satu aja,pemborosan!" Sergah Ibunya.

**Flashback : Off**

"Ahh,mama pelit. Harusnya kan aku dapet 2!" Umpat Naruto.

Akhirnya, Naruto sampai di tengah kota. Dia seakan-akan lupa apa yang harus dilakukannya di sini.

"Ayo-ayo,siapa mau permen,siapa mau!" Ternyata,ada badut bermodel Beruang yang sedang menjajakan permen gratis. "Kesana aja deh,mumpung lagi gratis,lagian kan lama." Naruto lalu menuju ke badut itu dan mengambil permen gratis.

" Hai pak badut,di dalam celana pak badut kayak gimana?" Naruto mulai aneh. " Nanti saya kasih permen gratis kok pak,hehe." Naruto menawarkan sesuatu pada Badut Beruang itu. Dan Mungkin karena suatu hal, Badut itu memperlihatkannya pada Naruto. Lalu Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah mencari-cari,akhirnya Naruto sampa di tempat Laundry. "Silahkan masuk!" Ucap seseorang penjaga Laundry tersebut. "Saya tadi kesini mau ngapain yah?" Tanya Naruto. "Mungkin adik mau mengambil pakaian yang ada di Laundry ini?" imbuh sang penjaga. "Nah,itu maksud saya! Jawaban yang tepat sekali!" Puji Naruto.

Lalu,Naruto langsung mencari-cari pakaian yang tadi disebutkan oleh Ayahnya saat dirumah. "Yang mana yah?" Naruto terus mencari-cari di tempat itu. "Dik,jangan asal cari,coba adik perlihatkan bonnya!" Sang Penjaga masih berusaha ramah. Padahal,dalam hati sudah bergejolak ingin emosi terhadap anak ini. "Ohh,begitu yah. Hmm ini."

Naruto lalu menyerahkan Bon yang diberikan oleh Ibunya tadi. Lalu Penjaga itu mencari jas sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di bon itu dengan menggunakan alat pemutar,seperti yang digunakan penjahit. "Kok gak ketemu yah?" Sang Penjaga masih berusaha mencarinya. Karena menurut Naruto menggunakan alat pemutar yang digunakan oleh penjaga itu mengasyikan,Naruto bertanya pada penjaga.

"Bolehkah saya mencoba alat itu? Terlihat mengasyikan!". Si Penjaga yang masih sibuk itu melarangnya. "Gak boleh! Jangan menggangu yah!" sergah si penjaga."Nanti saya beri 10 poin stamp kupon loh,kan lumayan bisa buat cuci gratis." Naruto mencoba menawarkan sesuatu. " Dapet 10 poin pun gak ada artinya buat saya!" Penjaga itu mulai emosi terhadap si Naruto. Karena tetap memaksa,si Naruto dan sang penjaga itu akhirnya bertengkar kecil. Dan Buagh! "Nah,ketemu juga akhirnya!" Sang penjaga tersenyum,melihat kenyataan,bahwa akhirnya jas yang dicarinya telah ditemukan. "Berkat saya juga kan?" Naruto merasa bangga,bisa membantu sang penjaga.

-000-

Akhirnya,setelah mengambil jas dan membayarnya,Naruto pulang ke rumah dengan agak terlambat. Karena terlambat itulah,Minato pun juga terlambat pada acara itu,dan iapun juga lupa menghafal teks pidato yang telah ia siapkan. "Manusia pada dasarnya punya penyakit yang cukup..ehmm membahayakan. Ng..ng..Nganu,yang pertama,emm penyakit hati. Yang kedua,emm penya- emm" Ucap Minato saat pidato

**End**

Bagaimana? Pasti jelek dan gak mutu,abal dan ,saya baru pertama kali nulis di FFn ini,ehehehe, reviewsnya bolehlah, Terimakasih :D


End file.
